The Library
by xXBlueSariaXx
Summary: Who could knew that boredom and books can lead into something more?


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Soul Eater

**Summary: **Who could knew that boredom and books can lead into something more?

**Pairing: **Kid/Patty

**Warnings: **One bad word, slight perverted moments, randomness, possibly OOCness

I was supposed to be in Norway with my school yesterday but something got in the way. Don't worry, it's not too serious. The problem had just made sure that I had to stay home. Let's just say that it's a girl-stuff. It sucks that I couldn't go to Norway, I was so excited for the trip. I hope my friends can have fun without me.

I love this pairing. They are so adorable together.

I hope you will enjoy this story.

* * *

><p>Patty sighed. She is bored and she have nothing to do. She hated being bored.<p>

She glanced at her meister, who was reading a book. Patty leaned to Kid, trying to take a peek. Kid noticed this and closed his book. "Patty, I'm trying to read." he told her, opened his book and continued reading. Patty pouted at him. "But I'm so bored." she whined.

"Then do something."

"But I don't know what I should do, this is why I'm bored."

"How about read a book? We are in a library. You could go and find a book to read." Kid suggested. Patty grinned. "Good idea!" she said cheerfully and clapped her hands happily.

The librarian leaned over to the side from her desk. "Shush."

"Patty, you have to be quiet in the library." Kid reminded her, getting mildly irritated at her childish behavior. "Sorry." Patty apologized, still grinning. She got off the chair and went to look after some books she could read.

Kid sighed. He do care about Patty, it's just that she is pretty much a child in a teenage girl's body. Sometimes he wondered how Liz can deal with her. But maybe it was a good thing that she is so cheerful sometimes. It doesn't get dull when you're spending time with her.

As he was looking through the pages in his book, he heard giggles from Patty. "Hey Kid! That woman is naked!" Patty exclaimed, receiving 'shush' from the librarian. Kid looked up from his book in surprise, glancing at his partner who was holding...a playboy magazine?

Kid stared at her, his eyes widen. "What the hell, Patty?"

The librarian walked over and glared at Kid. "Shush!" then she walked back to her desk. Kid looked at the floor in embarrassment, then he glared at Patty. "Why are you reading a porn magazine?" he questioned her.

Patty shrugged. "Dunno, just bored." she replied, smiling innocently at him. Kid frowned at her. He watched as the pistol headed towards him and sat next to him. She opened the playboy magazine, looking at the pictures of some naked women. Kid looked at the magazine in disgust before he turned his attention to his book.

"Do you think those are real?"

The question confused Kid. What was she talking about? Kid looked up from the book and glanced at his partner, seeing she was gesturing to the woman's...parts. Kid blushed and looked disgusted at her.

"No, that's obviously fake." he replied simply. Patty smiled as she grabbed her meister's wrist. The shinigami got puzzled by this. What was she going to do? He got his answer when she placed his hand on her breasts. The shinigami blushed and his eyes widened. "P-Patty, w-what are you d-doing?" he asked her, trying not to panic. He didn't want to get the librarian's attention and make her walk into an awkward moment.

"I was bored."

She let go of her meister's wrist and he pulled quickly his hand to himself. "You sure gets weird when you're bored." Kid muttered while the pistol giggled.

A smirk formed on his face. It's time for some payback. He closed the book and faced the blonde girl, who looked curiously at him. Kid brought his hand to her chin, getting a firm but soft grip on it. "This is what you get for teasing your meister." he whispered to her. He pulled her face closer and closer to his and she willingly let him. He paused as their noses were about to touch, taking one last look at Patty.

Both closed their eyes. Kid released his hand from her chin, letting it, along with his other arm, wrap around her waist. Patty wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her lips getting close to his. Their lips met. It felt like the time stopped at the moment they kissed. When the need for oxygen became necessary, they broke apart. The two teenagers gazed at each other, then they smiled.

"That wasn't boring." Patty said, breaking the silence.

"It sure wasn't."

Kid got off the chair. "Come. Let's go home." he said. Patty got off the chair as well. "Okay!" she exclaimed cheerfully, getting the 'shush' from the librarian but both of them ignored it.

Who could knew that boredom and books can lead into something more?


End file.
